Пропавшая без вестей
by Calleigh.ru
Summary: CSI. КетринРик. ФБР проверяет работу CSI, и собственно, это всё!..


Пропавшая без вестей или проверка ФБР.

- Кэтрин! Образец ДНК со стены на месте преступления… - начал было Ник, заходя в лабораторию, где пару минут назад оставил Кэтрин, но осёкся. В комнате было пусто. Мождь не дождалась и сама пошла к Грегу? Это в её духе. Или позвонила Линдси, и она убежала без объявления войны. Могла. Вообще, Кэтрин может найти, по крайней мере, сотню причин, чтобы куда-нибудь деться, и обычно это ничуть не удивило бы Ника, но не сегодня. Сегодя она была сама не своя. О чём-то думает… Говорит невпопад…

Ник достал мобильный и набрал её номер. Ничего. Глухо, как в танке. Позвонил домой. Три гудка и «Вы позвонили Кэтрин и Линдси Уиллоуз…», и так три раза. Сбросил сообщение на пейджер. Может, услышит?!

- Я не знаю, куда она делась! – оправдывался Ник перед Гриссомом на следующий день. – Просто была и исчезла!

- Люди не исчезают, это невозможно на молекулярном уровне.

- Ладно, пропала. Называй, как хочешь! Ушла. И теперь мобильник выключен, дома никто не берёт. На пейджер тоже писал. Бесполезно. Говорю тебе, её нигде нет!

- Я понял, ник! – осадил его Гриссом. – Что надо сделать, когда человек пропал?

- Осмотреть последнее место, где его видели, т.е. лабораторию, - машинально ответил Ник.

- Что у нас тут? – в лабораторию, ограждённую жёлтой лентой, вошёл Уоррик. – Что-нибудь интересное? Есть что-нибудь о Кэт?...

- Рик, заткнись! – Ник поднялся с колен, победоносно держа в руке какую-то бумажку.

- Но…

- Заткнись без «но»! Знаю, ты беспокоишься за Кэт похлеще моего, но, всё равно, заткнись, идёт?

- Ладно, - Рик, не хотя замолчал, но вскоре вновь раскрыл рот. – Что у тебя? Просвети меня: что с ней было?! И куда она делась?

- Послушай, - Ник рассматривал бумагу под лупой. – Видишь, написано «исследование места»?

- Ну да, - Рик был в замешательстве. – А это-то здесь причём?

- А при том!

- Я чего-то не догоняю, Ник! – Уоррик хотел было пролезть под лентой, но Ник остановил его.

- Это МОЁ МП, Рик! Понял? МОЁ!!!

Уоррик тяжело вздохнул, но ушёл. Спорить с Ником, когда дело касается его дела, бесполезно. И пытаться что-нибудь выяснить тоже. Вероятность того, что он скажет – один к ста. Рик вновь тяжело вздохнул и направился в лабораторию ДНК, за результатами тз дела Кэтрин и Ника, которое Грис не понятно зачем отдал ему и Саре. Уоррик так и не понял, зачем Гриссом это сделал, но решил, что вникать совершенно бессмысленно. Гриссом то и дело вытворяет, мягко говоря, странные вещи, и, если вникать в каждую из них, скорее свихнёшься, чем поймёшь логику.

- Мелинда Орли? Я – Ник Стокс, криминалист из Лас-Вегаса, - привычно представился Ник, когда стоял на пороге дома Мелинды. Именно это имя было написано на листе, извлечённом Ником из-под стола на МП. По почерку в лаборатории определили, что писала Кэтрин. В базе Мелинду Орли и обнаружили. Мелкое хулиганство, не более того. Адрес прилагался. Это было единственной зацепкой, и вот теперь Ник стоял на пороге дома этой странной особы. Чтобы добраться досюда, ему пришлось 27 км, не больше не меньше, ехать по 45 автостраде в пустыню. Странное местечко…

- Да, это я, - ответила женщина. – Что-то случилось?

- Может, разрешите войти? – бесцеремонно спросил Ник.

- Боюсь, что это невозможно, - Мелинда развела руками.

- Почему? Вам, есть, что скрывать? – насторожился Ник.

- Да, пожалуй, - ответила его собеседница. Более странного ответа на этот вопрос Ник ещё не слышал, поэтому немного растерялся, а Мелинда, тем временем, продолжала. – Если у вас есть вопросы, задавайте их здесь. Хотите войти? Вам понадобится ордер. А если нет ни вопросов, ни ордера, 45 автострада вон там! – женщина указала в сторону дороги.

- Вы знаете Кэтрин Уиллоус? – выпалил Ник.

- Кэт? Конечно, мы вместе танцевали в «Танжере», а что? Что-то случилось?

- Она пропала. На месте преступления обнаружено вот это, - Ник повертел перед её глазами бумагой. – Здесь ваше имя!

Мелинда улыбнулась.

- Что ж, - сказала она. – Кэтрин никогда с головой особо не дружила. Ума не приложу, с чего она взяла, написать моё имя! Мы не общались уже больше двух лет!

- Значит, вы не знаете, где она может быть?

- Понятия не имею!

Ник тяжело вздохнул.

- Ясно. Так в дом вы меня не пустите?

- Без ордера – нет! – Мелинда отрицательно покачала головой.

- Ладно, поеду за ордером! – Ник уже направился к машине, когда заметил у входа в дом Мелинды часы с чёрным ремешком. Такие были у Кэтрин в тот день, когда она пропала.

- Так… - протянул Ник, забирая часы. – Теперь ордер у меня в кармане.

- Мисс Орли! У меня ордер! – в дом Мелинды Ник вернулся на следующий день. Ордер достался ему легко, и он, не медля, отправился к ней. Та открыла дверь почти сразу.

- Мистер Стокс? Быстро вы! – и вновь такая уверенность в себе поразила Ника. Неужели она не понимает, что, если Ник найдёт в её доме следы пребывания Кэтрин, а он их найдёт, Мелинда отправится за решётку. – Проходите, мы как раз вас ждали!

- Мы? – не понял Ник.

- Да, мы! – Мелинда скрытно улыбнулась и провела гостя в гостиную.

То, что увидел там Ник, удивило его настолько, что он на некоторое время лишился дара речи. В гостиной, «блестя» значками ФБР, восседали двое парней, а рядом с ними пила кофе… Кэтрин?!

- Браво, мистер Стокс! – сказал ему один из парней ФБР. – Агент Меддикс, - он протянул Нику руку. Тот машинально пожал её. – Не пугайтесь и присаживайтесь. Это обычшая проверка ФБР, и ваш босс об этом знает.

- Я – агент Оллисен, - представился второй. – А это – агент Лори, - он показал на Мелинду. – Помните, мы так же проверяли вашу коллегу?

Ник, всё ещё не обретя способность говорить, покачал головой в знак согласия.

- Сара Сайдл, - продолжал, тем временем, агент Оллисен. – отлично справилась. Поддельные банкноты.

- А вы, мистер Стокс, оказались куда быстрее мисс Сайдл, - заговорил Меддикс. – Мы с мисс Уиллоус едва успели познакомиться, - лукаво подмигивая Кэтрин, улыбнулся он.

- Кэт, о чём они? – в конце концов обретя голос, спросил Ник.

- Всё в порядке! – Кэтрин бросила на Меддикса суровый взгляд. – Я думаю, теперь мы можем идти? – лона подняла брови, как делала всегда, когда ждала от кого-нибудь немедленного ответа.

- Да, пожалуй, - ответил Меддикс. – Может, оставите свой номер телефона, мисс Уиллоус? – он прищурился.

Кэтрин улыбнулась и покачала головой.

- Знаете, агент Меддикс, - сказала она. – Копы и федералы – это, как кошка с собакой. Я – коп, вы – федерал, улавливаете?

- Намёк понят! – Меддикс поднял руки вверх. – Может, ещё увидимся!

- Надеюсь, что нет! – хмыкнула Кэтрин и вышла из гостиной вслед за Ником.

КОНЕЦ


End file.
